The Ouran Labyrinth
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Hikaru wishes Haruhi away, Shadow-king Kyoya hears and takes her to the Ootori mansion. The rest of the Host club go to get her back.


_AN: This came out of nowhere, watching to many Ouran Amvs can do this to you XD Also a stalker friend (That means you Takashi if you are reading this) who is obsessed with Ouran and a boy in or school who looks like Mori helps for Ouran story inspiration!_

* * *

Hikaru was jealous. Tamaki had sent Haruhi an extravagant bouquet of rise as a 'sign of his love'. It pissed Hikaru off. Slamming his fist on the wall he glared evilly at the wall.

"I wish some stupid king would take Haruhi away so I won't feel this heartache" He yelled, punching the wall again.

With an angry expression plastered to his face.

A sinister looking man with black hair and a notebook stepped out from the shadows. Pushing his glasses up his nose so his eyes could not be seen he smirked.

" Be careful what you wish for Hikaru."

* * *

Hikaru tried to move quietly across the Host Club. When the host club had ended he was forced to stay behind and clean up. Kyoya had stayed back and was now napping on the sofa. As he finished cleaning he realised something. Haruhi wasn't in today.

"I wonder where Haruhi is." Hikaru said out loud.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The shadow king had awoke.

"You should be careful Hikaru," Kyoya said as he packe his Pineapple laptop up. " You may regret saying some things you wouldn't like other people to over hear."

As Kyoya strolled leisurely to the door Hikaru grabbed the collar of his blazer.

"What have you done with Haruhi." Hikaru snarled angrily.

"She's at the Ootori mansion , if you want her back your have to get her back." Kyoya said with a sinister smile. "See you later Hikaru"

* * *

Hikaru paced around the room. He had called the remaining members and was now waiting for them. Kaoru came first, saddened by the frustrated look on his twins face. Then Mori and Hunny came. Mori was his usual stoic self and Hunni grinned until he saw the depressing atmosphere. Tamaki came last running through and yelling dramatically.

" Hikaru what is so urgent that you must call us here." He yelled.

"Lets get down to business (Man outta you AMV XD) , the shadow king, Kyoya Ootori, has kidnapped Haruhi." Hikaru said flipping over a mysterious whiteboard that had appeared out of nowhere to reveal his battle plans.

"He is holding her at the Ootori mansion, no doubt he has set traps for us but we must rescue Haruhi! Are you in?!" Hikaru finished.

His soldiers looked shocked.

***TAMAKIS INNER MOND THEATRE***

"Oh Senpai, how brave of you." Haruhi squealed as Tamaki dressed as a prince stepped over dragon-Kyoyas body.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he leaned in to kiss her...

***END***

"Hikarus right! Come now, we must fight!" Tamaki yelled and they ran out of the room.

* * *

Now they stood outside of the Optori mansion, the large grounds making the distance to the house seem further.

There first opponent was Yasuchika and Kasanoda. As they charged Hunni and Mori took a hold of the fight.

"Go Hika-chan, Tama-chan, Kao-chan." Hunni yelled as he dodged his little brothers attacks.

Mori grunted in agreement. The host club continued on.

Next was a trap of banana skins, and in the centre a scheming ginger cosplayer sat drinking tea. She gave off her signature laugh.

"So the heels have come to saw the trapped prince." Renge said, he eyes shining. "But to get to him you have to go through us."

But they came prepared. Throwing an unpublished magazine with a bare-chested Kyoya on the ground, they ran forwards as the fangirl screamed and launched off her stand.

This was it the last obstacle.

The shadow king stood there looking at them arrogantly and by his side, none other than Nekozawa. Tamaki shook in fear as Nekozawa and Beezelneff (sp?) smiled demonically at him.

"Kaoru, Boss. You fight them, I'll find them." Hikaru ordered.

"Hikaru, are you sure?" Kaoru asked his twin. Hikaru nodded once

"Ready, and go!"

* * *

Hikaru raced through the many corridors until he found the one. Haruhi lay asleep on the lush end and a thought occurred to Hikaru. If this was already like a fairytale, then didn't he have to kiss her to wake her up? Walking up closer he saw that there was a small light illuminating the room. Hikaru gulped and leaned in on her face. Leaning down, he inched closer until there lips were touching. He leaned further and...

"HIKARU!" A dramatic voice yelled, waking up Haruhi. She jumped up and knocked heads with him. Not quite the fairytale then.

:_') *sniff* My first Ouran fic._


End file.
